


after the end

by sapphfics



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “We committed treason by pretending to be royalty,” She replies. “Giving a speech about being a Power Ranger to an audience should be easy.”





	after the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanred/gifts).



> for context: super dino charge never happened and i hope you enjoy! <3

Despite the regular monster attacks, Amber Beach has never lost its beauty. Shelby stares at it through the kitchen window, her cup of tea in her hand. She should be asleep, but she’s barely gotten a wink. She rubs her eyes.

She finishes her cup and makes her way back into her husband’s arms. The nightmares have softened somewhat, but he doesn’t appear to have had one. His phone lights up. A missed call from his father. Shelby doesn’t want to know why he’s trying to call his son at three in the morning. Shelby closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

She gets a few more hours before she wakes up to the sound of Elissa’s voice and the smell of ice cream. “Mom, Mom, wake up!”

Shelby crack her eye open. The sun streams in through the window. She sits up, stretches and grins at her daughter. “Morning, Elissa what’s that?”

“I made ice cream for breakfast,” Elissa replies. “I know it’s not healthy but...if I’m really gonna run the ice cream empire one day and I need to practise, right?”

Tyler, who’s been awake for hours, comes back in and hands her a cup of coffee. Shelby makes a space so that Elissa can sit between them.

Shelby feels a sudden jolt and tumble in her womb, so hard she nearly drops her coffee. “Hey,” she chuckles. “You should be sleeping.” Only five months grown, her second child was already giving her mother grief. Shelby rubs her belly with affection.

“Are you nervous?” Tyler asks. “I won’t lie, I am...a little.”

“We committed treason by pretending to be royalty,” She replies. “Giving a speech about being a Power Ranger to an audience should be easy.”

“We’ll be as magnificent we you were then,” Tyler tells her. “They will be astounded by us. We saved the world with dinosaur guns, remember? Maybe they’ll put up in a movie.”

“Or a tv show,” Elissa supplies, humming one of Kira Ford’s platinum singles.

Shelby has to smile. Her family is always there with love and support, just as she is for them. She puts a spoonful of Elissa’s ice cream into her mouth and is shocked by how good it is.

“It’s almost time to go,” Shelby turns to Tyler. “Did you let Rexy in?”

Elissa spoke up. “Uh-huh. He’s—”

The door bursts open. Rexy, the family Husky, bounds up onto the bed and shoves his face into Tyler to sniff her and lick his cheek.

“Hey Rexy!” Tyler laughs, patting his head with affection.

Shelby makes herself crawl out of bed while Elissa and Tyler play with their happy dog.

Rexy hopps to the ground and runs excitedly out of the room. Rexy was as in-tuned to their emotions as their zords were. Tyler slid off of the mattress and took his wife’s hand.

Tyler leads her slowly down the hall, past the framed photographs of their wedding day. She smiles into the glass.

Elissa sits at the table. “Are you scared to talk in front of all the people, Mommy?”

“A little,” responds Shelby. Honesty with her children was a core moral of hers. “There’s going to be so many, but -.”

“You’re a retro ranger,” Elissa smiles at her Mom. “Don’t worry. You’re gonna be really good. You’re gonna be the best speaker ever. My friend found out you were my parents and they want your autographs.”

Shelby laughs as she sets the dishes on the counter. Rexy is curled up on the floor at her feet, and Shelby let’s his lick one of the plates. She feels Tyler’s arms around her waist and smiles. “I’m going to get ready.”

The doorbell rings. Elissa gasps, a big, toothy beam on her face. “Mommy, Daddy! Aunty Kendall’s here!”

Unlike when they were Rangers, Kendall has never insisted that Elissa only refer to her as Miss Morgan.

Rexy barks and bolts toward the front of the house, yipping, begging her to hurry up. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Shelby unlocks the door, an eager dog and an equally eager child at her side.

Kendall walks into the house, her lab coat gone. It still feels surreal to see her in casual clothes.

“Hi, Elissa!” Kendall chimes, smiling. Elissa is so excited to see her favorite aunt that she leaps into her open arms.

Shelby lets out a sigh as she stares at herself in the mirror. She looks lovely, as she always does.

Tyler squeezes her hand as they stand at the door.

Elissa watches them and looks as though she may cry. “I don’t want you to go.”

Tyler hugs her, and Shelby knows he’s thinking of his own father’s absence and abandonment.

“We’ll be back, I swear,” Tyler promises. “You’ll have fun with your aunt, and you get to play with Rexy. We’ll facetime afterwards, okay?”

“Mhm.” Elissa mutters, but she’s trying to be brave.

She leans over and hugs Shelby tightly. She squeezes her as hard as she can, and kissed her daughter. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Elissa.”

Before they left, Shelby clutched the unlit Dino gem held on a chain by her neck, and remembers it all. Tyler kisses her. Shelby closes her eyes and tries to feel it.

:-:

The audience is packed, so much so that they’re broadcasting it to televisions outside the room as well as on the news. As they introduced them, there was a standing ovation. “Thank you,” she says humbly. “Thank you so much.”

They continue on. Faces of strangers, of men and women and so many children, all praising them. Cheering for them. The applause was a chorus of changed lives, of lives they had changed together, as a team. All because she’d snuck on a truck to go look at some dinosaur bones, by sheer luck alone.

Shelby touches her dino gem again and smiles at them all. When they had taken their seats, Tyler looks to her to begin.

Shelby takes a deep breath, and speaks.

 

 


End file.
